


Glitter/Bone

by StrayPrussia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayPrussia/pseuds/StrayPrussia
Summary: It been... almost a decade since I last wrote anything.Heres to a return I guess.





	Glitter/Bone

Sometimes Marcus feels invincible. One of the perks of being an android he supposes. It would be nice if he could feel that now.

Instead, in the golden light, the blood splattered on the ground seems dark no matter where it came from. 

Crouched behind a barrel Marcus leans around and directs his people. Already their numbers are dwindling and he can see the wounded in his overlay. Broken bones be damned, they're winning this fight.

As hard as it is to tell.

He rises.  
They rise.  
And together they go. 

Bullets ping off the metal around him. Sparks and fire fill the night.  
Jericho moves as one.

**Author's Note:**

> It been... almost a decade since I last wrote anything.
> 
> Heres to a return I guess.


End file.
